She doesn't want you!
by amberxglee
Summary: Sam has a lot on his plate. When he falls for Rachel Berry he discovers he'll have to deal with more than what he had to before. Including fighting Finn Hudson for her.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so tired of all of this!" Sam said to himself. A lot of things had been going on lately. First, his parents lost their jobs, then they lost their house, then they had to move into a hotel, and now he was going to New York and leaving his family on their own.

He looked around the empty choir room and saw that it wasn't so empty anymore. There Rachel Berry sat at the piano, reading How to Become a Broadway Star.  He chuckled. Rachel was so talented, she didn't need to read a book to know how to get on Broadway. He looked her over. She was wearing a pink t-shirt tucked into a high-waisted skirt that barely covered her butt. He smirked and let his eyes wander around her long tan legs. He jet his tongue over his lips. _Damn. _He thought.

He shook his head and tore his eyes from her body. He couldn't be doing this. He couldn't fall for a girl right now. He couldn't afford it. Besides, Rachel was still in love with Finn! He sighed, which made Rachel turn to him and smile. God he loved her smiles.

"Is everything ok Sammy?" She asked

He chuckled at his new nickname and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine I was just wondering if you'd want to do a song together." He had no idea why he had asked her that. He just knew he wanted to spend more time with her.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded quickly. She got up and almost ran over to him. "Id love to!" He smirked and looked her over again, his eyes grazing her chest. Her breasts were small, but he didn't mind. Rachel followed his eyes down to her chest. She rolled her eyes and lifted his chin so he was looking into her eyes. "As flattered as I am, if we're going to be working together I'd appreciate if you didn't check out my breasts."

He blushed and swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry Rach. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." She interrupted him. Her hand brushed his cheek, almost caressing it. "I'll have to try not to check out your abs." She chuckled and sat down next to him.

"Well I don't blame you, they are pretty nice." Sam smirked and let his pinkie brush against hers, watching her closely. Rachel bit her bottom lip at the contact and seemed to smirk.

The rest of New Directions began to pile in as Sam took Rachel's hand. She didn't seem to mind at first, but when Finn walked into the room she quickly pulled her hand away. Sam frowned deeply. _What the hell_? He thought. _Why does a girl like Rachel even like a douche like Finn? _He rolled his eyes and sat back as Mr. Schuester began teaching.

Later that day Sam was at home. He had finally gotten Stacey and Stevie to fall asleep on the motel room's only bed. He heard a knock on the door and quickly opened it, stepped outside and closed the door. When he looked up he saw Rachel. He smiled at her. "Hey Rach. You know… you look amazing today."

Rachel blushed and giggled flirtatiously, causing Sam to smirk. "Thanks Sam." She said. She took his hand. "Ready to get to work?"

Sam quickly pulled his hand away from hers, a frown crossing his face. "You wouldn't want to do that. Finn might see."

Rachel looked down then back up at Sam. "I didn't want him thinking we're anything more than friends." Sam's heart dropped. Friends? He didn't want to be her friend; he wanted more, didn't he? No, he should be happy with being her friend, right? I mean he didn't want a girlfriend right now. "Come on let's go work on the song." He nodded, shaking off the feeling of rejection that Rachel had just caused him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sam pulled on his football jersey and looked around the locker room. He usually didn't listen to the other guys ramble on about a girl, but this time was different. This time the girl was Rachel.

"You tap that yet Hudson?" Azimio asked Finn. Finn chuckled and continued to get his padding on. "I'm just saying, if you're forced to listen to her ramble on all day you should at least get to tap that." Sam's hands clenched into fists, but he said nothing.

"Y-yeah, I totally had sex with her." Finn said. Rage filled Sam's body. Finn was lying! There was no way they had sex. Rachel's persona screamed virgin. Sam decided to join the conversation, just to piss Finn off.

"You know what's really sexy about Rachel?" Sam smirked and looked at Finn. "Her legs. Her legs are sexy. They're so tan and long. When she wears those short skirts and knee socks it looks like they go on forever."

Finn cleared his throat then spoke. "You should've seen them when they were wrapped around my waist." After a moment Sam had Finn pinned against the locker. Finn was scared; anyone with eyes could see that.

"I swear to god Finn" Sam growled at him. "If you ever touch her again you won't have any hands to touch her with!" Finn nodded and Sam released him. Sam looked around at all the shocked faces then began to walk away.

"You act like she actually means something in the world." Finn muttered under his breath. At that moment Sam turned on his heels and punched Finn square in the nose. He turned back and head towards the door, not daring to turn to look at the group of guys that were now gawking over Finn's bloody nose.

He walked down the hall, fuming. His hands were still balled into fists. Why the hell did he care so much about what they said? It wasn't like he and Rachel were dating. He wanted them to be. He had realized that when he was practicing the song with her.

He looked up and stopped in his tracks. There in front of him stood Rachel Berry. Her chocolate brown hair fell in loose curls off of her heart shaped face. The way her white sundress fell off of her body made her look like a goddess. In seeing her, his face turned soft. He wasn't mad anymore. All of his energy was focused on the vision in front of him. She turned to him and smiled. God he loved her smile. Suddenly he felt the urge to kiss her.

He walked up to her and smiled. "Hey Sa-" Rachel began. Sam cut her off by taking a hold of her waist and pulling her lips to his. She didn't kiss back at first, but after a moment she cupped his cheek in her hand and began to kiss him back. Their lips moved together in a fiery passion. After a moment she pulled back and smiled. He smiled wide and looked into her eyes.

Rachel looked down slowly, her smile fading. "I'm so sorry Sam. I-I shouldn't have done that." She took a step back. "I'm so, so sorry." She turned and fled before sam could even say anything.

Sam frowned and looked down at his feet. "I love you…" He whispered under his breath, before sighing and walking away.


End file.
